


UshiTen - Insieme per scommessa

by GReina



Series: When Valentine's Day Comes [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Dates, M/M, Shiratorizawa, Truth or Dare, Valentine's Day
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29423754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GReina/pseuds/GReina
Summary: [1289 parole]: ecco la prima parte del mio regalo per voi! Buon San Valentino!!
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: When Valentine's Day Comes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161491
Kudos: 7





	UshiTen - Insieme per scommessa

Wakatoshi era stato fortemente indeciso se andare o no a quella festa di compleanno, ma alla fine – per quanta poca voglia avesse di socializzare – si era detto che sarebbe stato scortese rifiutare l’invito di Yamagata, così era andato.

“Alloraa…” disse indeciso Ushijima a metà serata “io non sono mai andato sulla luna.” gli amici risero.

“Ma no! Devi dire qualcosa che noi potremmo aver fatto! Se no finisce che qui non beve nessuno.” Wakatoshi corrucciò gli occhi.

“Ma se vince chi beve di più come avete detto, allora sarebbe illogico da parte mia rischiare che voi beviate.”

“Era solo un modo di dire, Ushiwaka!” rise Semi “Non ci sono dei veri vincitori.”

“Ci devono sempre essere dei vincitori.” lo contraddisse.

“D’accordo, d’accordo, allora cambiamo gioco.”

“Ma è già il terzo che cambiamo!” Yamagata ignorò Ohira, poi finì di bere la birra che aveva in mano e mise la bottiglia al centro del cerchio dei ragazzi. “Questo non potrebbe essere più semplice.”

“Il gioco della bottiglia? Davvero?” lo derise Semi.

“Sta’ zitto, ci sarà comunque da divertirsi!” poi passò a spiegare le regole a Ushijima: “È semplice, se la bocca della bottiglia si punta su di te, dovrai scegliere tra obbligo o verità, e quindi accettare di fare qualsiasi cosa sceglieremo come obbligo per te o di rispondere sinceramente a qualsiasi domanda.”

“E chi vince?” chiese il capitano per capire meglio. L’altro sembrò pensarci per un po’, ed infine disse:

“Chi rispetta meglio le poche condizioni che ti ho detto.” Wakatoshi annuì anche se confuso: dover eseguire l’obbligo o dire la verità non era complicato, eppure perché ciò avvenisse la bottiglia avrebbe dovuto indicarlo, e quello sarebbe stato del tutto casuale.

Logico o non logico, Ushijima notò con sorpresa che quel gioco era divertente. Lui aveva poca immaginazione, ma osservare i suoi compagni inventarsi tremendi obblighi o chiedere scomode verità non era male.

Infine, toccò a lui scegliere: “Obbligo o verità?”

“Obbligo.” disse subito. Non che avesse qualcosa da nasconde, ma era davvero curioso di vedere se sarebbe stato capace di portare a termine qualsiasi cosa gli amici avessero scelto per lui. Mettersi alla prova, dopotutto, era il suo pane quotidiano.

“Lo so!” urlò Goshiki “Lo so io, ragazzi!” alzò la mano come fossero a scuola. Tsutomu era del primo anno, e raramente aveva avuto il coraggio di essere così energico per qualcosa che riguardasse il suo capitano. Probabilmente l’alcol aveva aiutato, in ogni caso Wakatoshi si limitò ad annuire nella sua direzione per paura che anche una sola parola potesse farlo spaventare.

“Devi proporre a Tendou-senpai un appuntamento per San Valentino!!” tutto il gruppo rise e applaudì per quell’idea mentre Ushijima metteva in piedi un’espressione confusa.

“Ma così obbligherei Tendou a prendere parte a un gioco che non ha scelto.”

“Lui non è mica obbligato a dirti di sì!” lo contraddisse Semi.

“Non voglio giocare con i suoi sentimenti…” gli amici sembrarono essere d’accordo con lui finché Soewaka, il più ubriaco del gruppo, non urlò:

“Sono le regole, Ushiwaka! O preferisci perdere?” Wakatoshi ci pensò su, infine decise che fare una semplice domanda a Tendou – quella sera assente per impegni familiari – non avrebbe fatto male a nessuno.

Certo, quella situazione non sembrò più tanto semplice quando il centrale si ritrovò ad accettare con piacere il suo invito.

“Devo dire che questo appuntamento _last-minute_ mi ha stupito, Wakatoshi-kun.” il rosso aveva appena finito di raccontargli le parti più divertenti della sua riunione di famiglia della sera prima e stavano passeggiando sul lungomare dopo aver finito di mangiare quando Tendou fece quel commento.

“Non ti è piaciuto?” chiese con un filo d’ansia l’altro, ma il centrale si affrettò a tranquillizzarlo:

“No, no, mi sono divertito. Solo che non ti pensavo il tipo da appuntamenti galanti.” Ushijima non disse nulla per un po’, e Tendou gli lasciò il suo tempo per rispondere.

“Non sapevo esattamente cosa si facesse in queste occasioni, quindi ho chiesto aiuto alla squadra e Semi mi ha detto di scegliere un buon ristorante e che una passeggiata serale sarebbe stata carina.

“Mh-mh.” mormorò il rosso “Quindi i ragazzi sanno che siamo usciti insieme?” chiese nonostante conoscesse la risposta. Le guance di Ushijima si imporporarono ed il capitano si ritrovò a ringraziare la poca illuminazione della sera.

“Sì.” fecero solo un altro paio di passi dopo quell’affermazione prima che Wakatoshi si arrestasse. Tendou seguì il suo esempio mentre si voltava curioso verso l’altro.

“In realtà, mi hanno detto loro di invitarti. Abbiamo giocato ad obbligo o verità, e questo era quello che dovevo fare.” Ushijima osservò a fondo l’altro. Non voleva ferirlo, ma doveva essere sincero con lui. Tendou sembrò per un attimo sorpreso per quella confessione; un lampo di delusione sembrò attraversargli gli occhi, i quali però si intenerirono subito dopo.

“È così, allora? In effetti ha più senso.” sembrava quasi come se la cosa lo divertisse come d’altronde lo divertivano molte cose, ed in effetti era proprio quel suo particolare che piaceva tanto a Ushijima. Il centrale riprese a camminare e lo schiacciatore insieme a lui.

“Sei arrabbiato?” si ritrovò a chiedergli. Tendou di solito era particolarmente loquace, ma sembrava aver perso quella caratteristica dopo le loro ultime battute. Ci mise qualche secondo a rispondere.

“Non ce l’ho con te. Era un gioco, e hai seguito le regole come fai sempre.” Wakatoshi corrucciò gli occhi. Di solito il rosso era molto più diretto di così. “Sei il mio migliore amico, mi piace uscire con te, e sono single. Non avrei comunque fatto nulla questa sera.” scrollò le spalle “Mi sono divertito, anche se mi hai invitato solo per un obbligo.” Ushijima si fermò ancora, ma questa volta l’altro non sembrò notarlo.

“Satori.” il centrale subito si arrestò voltandosi sorpreso. Era la prima volta che Wakatoshi lo chiamava per nome.

“Anche io mi sono divertito.” gli disse “Vorrei rifarlo, presto.” ed ecco che la luce parve tornare negli occhi di Tendou finalmente di nuovo divertiti e vivaci come avrebbero sempre dovuto essere.

“Puoi chiedermi di uscire quando vuoi, Wakatoshi-kun. È quello che fanno gli amici.”

“Non come amico.” specificò l’altro “Intendo ad un appuntamento.”

“Se iniziassimo a frequentarci potrebbero definirti strano.” Ushijima non capì.

“Perché?”

“Perché _io_ sono strano.” rispose come se fosse ovvio, e come se fosse ovvio il castano rispose:

“Tu mi piaci così. Se sei strano, vuol dire che mi piacciono le cose strane.” e, dopo appena un attimo, Satori rise. Rise così forte che dovette piegarsi in due tenendosi la pancia. Per quanto Ushijima fosse felice che Tendou fosse tornato di buon’umore, davvero continuava a non capire.

“Ho detto qualcosa di sbagliato?” accadeva spesso che le sue semplici risposte facessero divertire la gente o, peggio, facessero in modo che lo fraintendessero.

“No, no.” agitò una mano l’altro mentre si raddrizzava “È solo che anche tu mi piaci molto, Wakatoshi-kun. E mi hai appena ricordato il perché.” Ushijima sorrise soddisfatto, poi prese ad avvicinarsi al rosso.

“Semi mi ha detto che c’è anche un’altra cosa che avrei dovuto fare, affinché fosse un vero appuntamento.”

“Ah, sì?” chiese Tendou ridendo sotto i baffi con l’aria di chi già sapeva di cosa si trattasse “E cosa sarebbe?” chiese comunque.

“Vorrei baciarti.” anche Satori si avvicinò.

“Be’, puoi farlo.” sorrise. Wakatoshi arrossì quando si rese conto di non sapere bene come fare, quindi cercò di visualizzare quello che facevano nei film e iniziò ad avvicinarsi all’altro.

“Oh?” fece il centrale dopo il primo insicuro contatto “Qualcosa in cui sono più bravo del Ragazzo Miracoloso?”

“Mi dispiace…”

“Mh, vuol dire che ti insegnerò.”

“Imparerò facendo tanta pratica.” e Tendou rise ancora, più per la semplicità e l’innocenza con cui l’aveva detto che per le parole stesse.

“È la pratica che rende perfetti.” concordò tornando a baciare il suo ragazzo.


End file.
